jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Septerra Tyrians Innerspace Network: Invasion From The Modern (2016 video game)
Septerra Tyrians Innerspace Network: Invasion From The Modern is a 2016 space shooter arcade 3D games was upcoming development and planned director by James Emirzian Waldementer and Alex Aydiraxn Maldementer was a sixteen installment in the shmups Septerra Tyrians game series that based on the Alawar games: Hyperspace Invader the development began is showed coast the successful releases the first distributor games that have fully high quality game box office will be sequal to be simulation began probably the To Be Announced. The game was publicly unveiled at Beta Testers Story The year is 2016 A Nazi Germany has now invaded from the inner space internet network between mankind around it the taken over it the website and internet over it the targering that they're were heading from the fuhrerbunker and the planned is unable to be worse have one stunning military german to target traveling on the portal gates modern new year era by near of histories is 2004 modern old era of the network connection portable earth devastating. As we the Douglas Rex Rinehart he taking over around deviation and destruction of the community and even impossible blame from the Adolf Hitler, now the Nazi Germany is travel and entered and those knowing about attempted remained deliverance to the mankind on the internet they got launched on the Nuclear Deadly Weapons by building on the terrorist of under attacking with Deviantart and Conquering around countries! A Hostile between the hybrid mutant as a mysterious after another titan cities were raging it turned out about omega chimera beast if coust having a trans terrorist byte revisiting came suffering of virus data and infected on the internet. The Avenger team as the built goes new proto fighter ships is planned were mission to discover on the Modern from the Nazi Germany Headquarters to bring them saving our of the inner space internet. However Hitler is knowing there was it the secretly a masterpiece with the tonic clonic will be acid still in progress, A project was transformation into the Ultimate Omega Hybrid and Mutation of Hunanoid Creatures. That would be traveling except was it you... Gameplay Characters Reversing the fighter selection of the first times games, the bosses in the game are the antagonist that have showed cases is Nazi German, appearance as a Hybrid mutation and decompilation powers as gigant space ship at the end of the stage Route Section 1 Bosses * Madeleine McCann Madel is a first antagonist at the route section 1 stages 3 * Bethany Decker Bethany is a secondary antagonist at the route section 1 stages 7 * Joe Keller Joe is a third encountered antagonist at the route section 1 stages 9 * Ben McDaniel Ben is a major antagonist at the route section 1 stages 13 * Erica Parsons Erica is a fiveten antagonist at the route section 1 stages 17 * Heinrich von Kleist He appearance on final boss by near it the final stages and final route section 1 Route Section 2 Bosses